With the advent of modem telecommunications systems, a variety of communications services are available to subscribers. For example, subscribers may receive and review voice mail messages. Subscribers may obtain directory numbers from local and third party directory assistance services. Subscribers may review electronic mail messages via Voice over Internet Protocol electronic mail reader services. Subscribers may obtain a variety of useful information via voice portal services such as traffic information, weather information, news information, financial information, and the like.
Unfortunately, most such services operate as unrelated stand-alone systems that must be accessed separately by subscribers. For example, a subscriber may access voice mail services by dialing an entry code such as “*95.” After hearing her voice mail messages, the subscriber may then be required to disconnect from voice mail services and enter another entry code to utilize some other service, for example, directory assistance services for obtaining the directory number of a caller who left a message on the subscriber's voice mail system, but failed to leave a return directory number. Likewise, if the subscriber desires to access some other unrelated service such as an information service or an electronic mail reader service, the subscriber must disconnect from the prior service and dial an appropriate entry code for the desired service. Moreover, a subscriber may have difficulty remembering all services to which the subscriber has access.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.